


Lullaby

by heartboy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I'm very sorry, M/M, andreil and their kid, don't read this unless you want to cry, so i mean naturally, there will be fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartboy/pseuds/heartboy





	Lullaby

_Goodnight, Goodnight. It's time now to sleep. The moon's watching over you and your dreams._

"Does Daddy like doing this?" Neil smiles at the question, turning his head to look over, his eyes catching the gaze of grey eyes. He was tired, but the second he looked at his daughter, he felt like he could lay here, awake, for the next few days. Alex was just that kind of person, bringing the brilliance of stars with her when she walked into a room. That was what Neil saw in her now, seeing the light in her eyes that made him feel safe.

 

Neil nods in response to Alex's question, following the nod with a small smile as he sits up. Alex sits up with him, moving to lean into him, her head resting on his shoulder as she looks up at the sky. Neil was comfortable, especially with Alex's little body keeping him warm. He started to fall asleep, but he was woken up by Andrew shaking the shoulder that wasn't occupied by their daughter's head.

"It's almost 10, Neil, bedtime." Andrew's voice is quiet, and Neil realizes why, Alex had fallen asleep on Neil's shoulder.

"Can you take her? I can't really get up without waking her up."

Andrew sighs at Neil's reply, leaning down to pick Alex up. She leant into him instantly as he held her, letting out a quiet exhale as she buried her head into Andrew's chest. Neil stood up, following him into the house. Once Andrew had laid her in bed, he walked into the kitchen, watching Neil grab the cereal out of the cabinet. He walked up behind him, wrapping his arm around Neil's waist. Neil let himself relax into the touch. It had taken years for them to get to this point, but they were here. They were okay. Andrew leaves a few kisses on the nape of Neil's neck, a hand moving to press against Neil's chest, pulling him closer. Neil sets down the bowl, cereal now forgotten, and lets Andrew kiss at his neck and shoulders. After a few moments, Neil turns around, his hands sliding into Andrew's hair as they kiss. Andrew's gentle, and Neil doesn't know why, but Andrew is definitely gentle tonight. "Bedtime for Dad, too. You've been up since 4, Neil. Bed. Now." Andrew kisses Neil's neck after he tells him to go to bed, pulling away a few moments later when Neil reluctantly agrees to go to bed. The blond trails after him as he makes his way to the bedroom, pulling his t-shirt over his head before getting into bed. Andrew opted to leave on his t-shirt, but the armbands were left on the nightstand. He moved underneath the covers, laying with his chest against Neil's back. The blond didn't sleep until Neil was asleep, which didn't take very long. He listened to Neil's quiet breathing for a few moments before he started to drift off, letting his eyes close.

 

Neil sat up with a bit of a start, sitting up. Andrew was still asleep, the covers thrown up over his head. He turned onto his side when Neil sat up, turning away from him. Neil's breathing had started to get heavier, and he knew he needed to get outside, he needed to breathe. So that's what he did. He walked outside, sitting down in front of the back door. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to get his breathing to slow down. By that point, the tears had started. They didn't end, and he just sat there, his knees pulled up to his chest. He had no idea how long he had stayed out there, but he knew it had been a while when Andrew came outside. He sat down next to Neil, and started to say something, but he stoped once he saw the tears. He knew Neil didn't like talking about nightmares, and he wouldn't make him talk about it until he was comfortable with it. Right now, all he wanted to know was if Neil was okay. 

"Abram?" Neil's head turns to look at Andrew when he uses that name, and Andrew feels a twinge of sorrow for the mess sitting in front of him. He wouldn't ever admit it, but Neil crying, that was his weakness. Neil never cried. But there were those times, usually after nightmares, that he would. He'd sit there and cry silently, and it would just make Andrew want to kiss his cheeks. He rarely opted to do that, and he wasn't going to do that now. He wrapped an arm around the taller boy, pulling him closer. 

"Is this why you've been getting up at night?" The blond's voice is quiet, and Neil can barely hear him, but he knows that Andrew saying that wasn't a good thing. Andrew knew now, knew what was happening again. He really, really didn't want to admit it, he- he couldn't. Neil chokes up when he tries to get a word out, and ends up laying his head on Andrew's shoulder. The blond can tell by the small shakes that Neil is crying again, and all he can do is wrap his arms around him. He knows Neil's exhausted, he figured that out days ago. Exy wasn't ever too much for Neil, but when you add nightmares, it gets to be too much. Andrew figures that they can talk about it later, he doesn't want Neil to feel like he needs to tell him now. Moments pass and Neil's breathing has evened out, so much so that he's fallen asleep. Andrew smiles softly before he shifts to pull Neil up, managing to carry him back into the bedroom, setting him down. He pulls the blankets back over Neil, kissing his forehead before laying down next to him, staring up at the ceiling. He stays looking up until he falls asleep, his worries about Neil seeming to drift off as he lets himself fall back asleep.


End file.
